


Volverte a ver (Stony)

by Yales_Reed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Steve Rogers, End Game, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark young, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yales_Reed/pseuds/Yales_Reed
Summary: Steve Rogers viaja al pasado para regresar las gemas y poder al fin tener el baile que alguna vez le prometió a Peggy, además de intentar olvidar que en el presente ha perdido a Tony Stark, tras el chasquido. Sin embargo, en mitad de la celebración de su regreso, se cruza con un adolescente que huye de su padre tras haber hecho una travesura, le bastan unos segundos a Steve reconocer a ese niño de ojos marrones... es Tony Stark de quince años.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 280





	Volverte a ver (Stony)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic contiene el final que siempre quise ver en End Game y que me arrebataron. No olvides leer las advertencias.

* * *

**Capítulo** **Único**

El día en el que Steve Rogers reapareció, todo Estados Unidos se puso de fiesta. Decir que volvió del hielo era solo una mera formalidad, porque todos sabían que en realidad el Capitán América había venido del futuro. La fiesta por su aparición duró casi una semana, catorce días en los cuales el alegre soldado había repartido ya más abrazos de reencuentro de los que jamás había pensado dar en su vida.

Al fin, por fin, finalmente e infinito, había tenido el baile que le había prometido a Peggy. Y cuando lo hubo bailado una paz que no conocía lo embargó. No importaba estar rodeados de más de cien personas… él estaba en casa, en su tiempo listo para curar las dolorosas heridas de donde venía.

Con las gemas devueltas, su tarea estaba cumplida. La misión estaba resuelta y su éxito otra vez, confirmado. Cuando dejó la última gema, la sola idea de volver al futuro se le hizo dolorosa, como una herida abierta hincada con un veneno transformado en recuerdos.

Sabía que cuando volviera al presente no estaría esperándolo más, un reactor brillando. Ni discusiones tontas, ni peleas en la cama, ni una taza de café a medio tomar.

Tomó la mano de Peggy y la atrajo hacia él, de nuevo y apoyando su rostro sobre el de ella, cerrando los ojos dispuesto a olvidar. Una suave canción dirigía el romántico segundo baile que tenía con ella, aunque su mente y su corazón estuvieran en otro tiempo, mientras su alma maltrecha intentaba resurgir en medio de la nada.

En mitad del baile alejó a su compañera alargando los brazos haciéndola girar en la parte más emotiva de la canción, queriendo olvidar, en los ojos marrones de Peggy, otros ojos marrones. Cuando iba por una segunda vuelta de la estrofa de la canción, un chirrido se escuchó de los parlantes y la música se vio interrumpida por un estruendoso ruido que asustó a todo el ejército.

— ¡Este niño me va a matar de un infarto! — Steve giró hacia la voz y miró como Howard Stark gritaba mientras salía disparado detrás del escenario.

— Discúlpame, Peggy, dame un momento — dijo soltando la mano de ella, abriéndose paso entre la gente y el bullicio comienzo de un ensordecedor rock interrumpía la tradicional fiesta del 4 de julio y cumpleaños del soldado.

Apenas cruzó la puerta de madera se encontró de a golpe con los ojos de un Tony Stark de unos quince o tal vez dieciséis años.

Cuando viajó a regresar la gema sabía que lo vería, hizo el calculo a propósito para coincidir. Y aún así se sentía sorprendido de verlo, como si viajar en el tiempo fuera algo totalmente racional, pero volver a ver a Tony Stark fuera algo más bien divino, casi espiritual. Un milagro.

— ¡Hola, capitán! ¡Es un gusto conocerlo! ¡Espero vivir para conversar con usted! — dijo mientras huía detrás de él, perdiéndose entre la gente y llegando a esconderse debajo de una de las mesas, desde donde le sonreía a Steve y le pedía silencio.

— ¿Dónde diablos está? — Howard estaba rojo de la cólera y agitado por perseguirlo —. Rogers, ¿viste a mi hijo pasar por aquí?

— No, no tengo idea de donde se ha metido.

— Ese muchachito… me va a escuchar — aseguró mientras volvía a meterse tras el escenario, pero Steve dejó de oírlo hace mucho tiempo. Su atención estaba perdida, pero sus pasos compensaban lo que de verdad atraía su atención, Tony en carne y hueso, vivo.

Llegó a la mesa y se agachó lo suficiente para entrar a rastras al fortín de Tony, quien lo miraba atentamente con una sonrisa.

— Papá va a matarme a mí primero y luego a ti, por cubrirme.

— Valdrá la pena. — Steve miró esos ojos castaños, esa sonrisa y el mismo cabello; era el hombre treinta años antes de convertirse en el Tony que conoció. Su piel lozana y su aroma lo embriagaron solo como Stark sabía hacerlo; se contuvo de acercarse más porque sabía que era diferente, él era un niño que ni siquiera lo conocía. Y él un adulto que había dejado una cita pendiente en la pista de baile.

La suave música volvió a invadir el salón mientras Steve continuaba mirando al niño que tenía en frente, no había notado que este tampoco había dejado de mirarlo. Como si ambos se estuviesen conociendo por primera vez, sin bajar la mirada sin soltarse por un minuto.

— _¿Ha visto al capitán Rogers?_ — Se escuchó la suave voz de la agente Carter sobre sus cabezas, despertando al soldado de su letargo.

— Tengo que irme, Tony. — Antes de que pudiese estirarse para salir de la mesa, tenía al muchacho sobre él, dándole un soberano beso en la boca ahogando su voz al momento.

No lo pensó ni un segundo, le correspondió casi de inmediato, saboreando con deseo todo lo que recordaba de él. No era lógica, ni ciertamente un amor coherente o tan si quiera sano, era desesperación y anhelo, angustia y necesidad, felicidad y egoísmo. Steve lo sujetó de la camisa y lo retuvo, mientras sentía los gemidos escapar de su boca y ahogarse en su garganta, esta vez era Steve el de la experiencia enseñándole a Stark lo que alguna vez el otro le enseñó. Lo mordió como mejor le parecía mientras el adolescente se derretía sobre él, haciendo por un momento que la mesa tambaleara en sus cabezas.

— Joder… señor Rogers. — Respiró Tony sonrojado recuperando el aire a bocanadas.

— Dime Steve, solo Steve, por favor. — No quería pensar, solo sentir al menos un momento.

— Papá me dijo que venía del futuro — sonrió Tony mientras relamía sus labios sin perder rastro del hombre mayor que tenía al frente, con el corazón retumbando dentro de él como jamás nunca había sentido en su corta edad —. Usted me conoce, ¿verdad? Solo eso explica que sepa besarme justo como me gusta.

Steve sonrió y lo volvió a asaltar debajo de la mesa. Al diablo con todo, con Howard, con Peggy y con Bruce que lo esperaba; él quería vivir un poco más cerca del cielo. _Al fin viviría la vida que tanto Tony le dijo que tuviera_. Volvió a morder los labios del chico, una y otra vez al compás de la suave música, cobijados bajo la bulla de un tiempo en el que nada podía hacerles daño.

**[...]**

— En fin, Rogers, este es el plan… Los rusos me tienen hinchados los huevos con todos los problemas que me han traído. Nos han cerrado fronteras y los chinos no están colaborando, sabemos muy bien que vienes del futuro y esto debe cantarte mil hectáreas de risa, pero nosotros tenemos que seguir peleando. Así que… — Howard se apoyó en la mesa queriendo intimidar al capitán quien lo miraba sentado tras su gran mesa de caoba, de la bonita oficina que su amigo le había dado como comandante de SHIELD desde que volvió—. Dame información, ¡por Dios!, ilumina a los Estados Unidos.

— Te dije que no puedo… — Una leve sombra de sudor adornaba su frente —… revelarte información del futuro, amigo mío. Sin embargo… — Tosió esforzándose por no delatar la naturaleza de su incomodidad —… puedo aprobar tus estrategias guiándote un poco… — _«Mierda, Tony, me estás matando»_ , pensó —… para que no hagas ninguna tontería.

— ¡Joder, Rogers! — giró Howard mientras exclamaba fastidiado dándose la vuelta y caminando en sentido contrario — ¡Podrías ahorrarnos años de guerra y mucho papeleo burocrático diciéndome qué carajos hacer! — Steve aprovechó para mirar debajo de la mesa: Tony con la boca brillante e hinchada con su erección en los labios, luciendo terriblemente bien —. Pero te haces el interesante al no revelarme información vital. — Howard giró y Steve levantó los ojos —. Hasta podría acusarte de traición, Rogers.

— Sí, pero no lo harás, porque eres mi amigo. — Steve se mordió la boca intentando no gemir mientras la lengua del adolescente subía y bajaba; haciendo de una tortura la discusión con su padre.

— Corrección, Steve. Lo hago por Tony. — El rubio sintió como la boca del joven Stark detenía su profanación oral dándole un respiro de alivio, demostrando al fin un poco de reomordimiento —. Veo que se ha encariñado mucho contigo desde que volviste y me niego a hacerle daño. Verás es un niño bastante volátil y quitarle su juguete favorito solo me dejaría como el malo de la película.

— ¿Cómo que su juguete favorito? — preguntó el soldado relamiendo sus labios al sentir que el menor había regresado a su tarea atento a lo que conversaban los adultos. Con gusto notó lo mucho que había mejorado en esos meses la viperina lengua del adolescente que antes succionaba desordenada y que ahora, degustaba como un profesional —. No entiendo a qué te refieres.

— Ya sabes, Tony se encariña con muy pocas personas como Jarvis por ejemplo, le agarra camote y no lo deja fácilmente. — Howard se acomodaba el nudo de la corbata distraído de lo que pasaba en sus narices para alivio del par —. Pido disculpas tardías, debes estar algo aburrido de visitar mi casa y pasarte horas en el taller de mi hijo mientras te ametralla de preguntas sobre el futuro.

El taller, aquel espacio reducido que a fuerza de ruegos de Tony y el apoyo total de Steve, lograron que Howard le obsequiara a su hijo en donde el menor no solo se permitía trabajar en lo que se le viniera en gana sin supervisión, si no que también servía para las horas en las que el soldado delineaba el cuerpo desnudo del pequeño Stark. Normalmente el chico se desesperaba, agobiado y excitado por el juego de Steve, quien insistía en besar cada espacio de su cuerpo antes de tomarlo. Sin saber que el Capitán solo disfrutaba de ese infierno en el que había terminado, sin moral alguna, por amor.

— No, la verdad es que me divierto… bastante. — La profundidad de la garganta del niño era asombrosa, demostrando que ya eran pocas las arcadas que tenía, se había convertido en un experto pervertido ante los deseos de gozar cada minuto al lado del capitán.

— No mientas, Rogers, ¿a qué adulto le gusta pasar tiempo con un niño?

— Bueno… — Intentó disimular Steve mientras que con una mano halaba del cabello al menor Stark —. A veces me fastidia que no se calle la boca, aunque he aprendido a mantenerlo callado de una manera interesante. — Se detuvo la lengua y a continuación una mordida lo sorprendió —. Arggg.

Howard giró a mirarlo. — ¿Todo bien?

Las mejillas del soldado hervían sintiéndose expuesto y bastante azorado de correr riesgo de ser descubierto por su amigo que es padre del joven que tenía entre las piernas.

En eso lo había convertido Tony, en un hombre sin moral y sin juicio, pero sobretodo en un valiente enamorado experto en pervertir menores. Se imaginó en segundos que si Howard lo descubría terminaría en la cárcel purgando condena y se asustó, no por el encierro sino porque tendría que estar lejos de esa boca rosada, que tanto había aprendido a amar. O peor aún muerto, pagando condena en una eternidad sin su niño, sin su hombre, el gran Tony Stark.

Sí, había perdido mitad de los escrúpulos que había cosechado en su vida y con gusto, porque él había nacido para ser de Tony, en cualquier época y en cualquier universo. Por eso cedía, ante sus retos y sus juegos, como un soldado obedeciendo órdenes de un superior, que en realidad era un mocoso que sabía que lo tenía en sus manos. Peligroso.

El Tony adolescente apenas conocía del amor, pero tarde o temprano tendría que aprender a distinguir y estaba seguro que luego de hacerlo suyo en la cama, jamás podría irse. Sería difícil, tal y como lo fue con su versión adulta, pero al final del camino lo volvería a enamorar con un beso perfecto, con las palabras correctas y sobretodo, cuidando de él, era obvio, Tony volvería a enamorarse de él. Steve era y siempre sería la mayor debilidad de Tony Stark, en cualquier línea temporal y viceversa.

— Estoy bien, solo tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza. — La lengua de Tony se disculpó por la anterior mordida, lamiendo abnegada la polla dura del capitán que no se ablandaba por nada y que empezaba ya a arrojar líquido preseminal que el menor bebía extasiado —. Bueno, Howard, te repito que es lo único que puedo ofrecerte como ayuda.

— Bien, bien, Steve. — Levantó las manos en señal de rendición —. No puedo pelear contigo porque sé que en el fondo tienes razón y eres un hombre intachable. — Los espasmos de un orgasmo alarmaban al Súper Soldado que intentaba mantener el ritmo de su respiración lo más normal que podía. Apretó a los lados de la silla rompiendo los bordes, desesperado por disimular bien el placer y calor que bajaba por su vientre —. Finalmente, tú eres el hombre más honesto que he conocido, Steve, solo me queda confiar en ti.

Asintió sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de tanto placer; Tony, consciente del próximo orgasmo se esmeraba en lograrlo, haciendo eso que tanto le gustaba. Mirarlo, mientras se lo comía, con las mejillas hinchadas, sin bajar ni un segundo los ojos. Apenas Howard se distrajo, aprovechó y se encontró con los ojos marrones observándolo, dentro de esa inocencia, deslumbró al Tony adulto que tanto había amado. Ese mismo viejo zorro que le había enseñado a querer en tantas noches juntos en su mansión y que ahora tenía a sus pies, debajo de la mesa y delante de su padre.

— Howard, anda… en la tarde puedes traerme los papeles de tu estrategia. — El sudor caía en su mejilla. Sentía desfallecerse con la lengua de Tony en el lugar exacto mientras sus pequeñas manos tocaban sus testículos, tan cerca del orgasmo —. Anda.

— Los traeré. — Howard se encaminó hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de salir, giró — ¿Crees que puedas ir a cenar hoy a la casa? Es el cumpleaños de Tony, creo que le gustaría verte ahí.

— ¡Sí! Joder, ¡Claro que sí! — gritó el capitán mientras Tony bebía desesperado la leche caliente que desprendía debajo de la mesa —. Ahí… estaré, Howard.

— Me gusta tu entusiasmo, Rogers. — Levantó el sombrero —. Allá te veo, entonces — dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Rápidamente, Steve haló debajo de la mesa a un agitado jovencito con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes de placer. Lo miró dispuesto a regañarlo por haberlo torturado así, al borde de un ataque cardíaco y jugando con que su padre se enterara.

Pero ¿a quién carajos mentía? Se sentía bien reconocer la rebeldía del chico Stark y estar de su lado, para lo que le viniera en gana. Lo subió a la mesa y lo empezó a besar mordiendo esa misma boca que antes se lo cogía ferozmente, se saboreó al mismo y agradeció al Dios que sea posible por probar esa lengua. _Bendita lengua_.

Bajó su mano y abrió el cierre del pantalón de Tony sin dejar de mirarlo; de relamerse por el pervertido color durazno de su piel, de lo apetecible que era desde joven. Volvió a besarlo mientras el menor gemía deshaciéndose de placer en sus brazos, rendido a la experiencia de ese hombre que venía del futuro y tanto lo conocía. Cuando su polla se liberó del pantalón se dirigió hacia ella mientras el chico se mordía la boca, sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Vas a hacer que a tu padre le dé un infarto por jugar así conmigo — dijo el mayor cuidando de que el calor de sus palabras se sintieran sobre la polla de Tony.

— Le diré que me pervertiste, que me engañaste — respondió Tony desesperado porque el mayor se la chupara de una buena vez, levantando sus caderas, izando su erección contra la boca de Steve.

El capitán sonrió ante la insolencia, ante la amenaza de su pequeño Stark, se sabía desesperado porque lo lamiera y el disfrutaba vengarse así de él, haciéndolo esperar.

— ¿Ah, sí? Me dolería bastante que me delataras, que me entregaras a la justicia… si lo haces, dejaré de hacerte esto… — Lamió velozmente sus testículos arrancándole un gemido —. Y esto… — Tomó la polla dura, se la metió a la boca, lentamente, calentándola y succionando con la cabeza de lado tal y como Tony le había enseñado en su primera vez juntos, hace tantos años. Se detuvo bruscamente y se paró —. Me veo obligado a detenerme, no quiero ir a la cárcel.

— No diré nada, prometo no decir nada, tío Steve. — Lloriqueó halándolo con las piernas —. Prometo portarme bien.

Rogers rio. — Tony, no me digas _tío_.

— Joder, Steve, no rompas la fantasía — murmuró quejándose.

— Ok, lo siento. — Steve carraspeó —. Si no me delatas entonces continuaré con mi trabajo, niño. — Su boca se abrió de nuevo dando paso a las estocadas que Tony le daba al compás de su pelvis.

— Joder, ¡sí!

¿Y por qué iba a volver a una realidad y a un tiempo donde Tony no existía?

Si Tony Stark no iba a existir en otro tiempo, él tampoco quería hacerlo; no estaba salvando al mundo, pero estaba salvando el de ellos.

_«Tony y Steve. Steve y Tony»_ , pensó el rubio mientras saboreaba a su verdadero amor. Ellos se merecían todas las fantasías posibles donde terminaran juntos, aunque la realidad era otra. Que lo juzguen era lo de menos, el final feliz iba a escribírselo él mismo. Como siempre debió ser.

**FIN**


End file.
